The Rose Tyler Adventure Part II
by yugo19
Summary: (Spolier final 2da Temporada Dr Who) Si no has visto toda la segunda temporada de Dr Who recomiendo no leer este relato El Capitán ha llegado para ayudar a Rose y a Mickey, pero no estarán del todo a salvo...


Mickey subió a bordo del helicóptero con Rose colgando de su espalda. El Capitán le dirigió una mirada amable y mientras despegaba preguntó

-¿A que te refieres con que ya me conocen?

-Es un poco difícil de explicar. ¿Podríamos por favor centrarnos en salir de aquí vivos por ahora?

El Capitán pareció molesto pero no dijo nada mas. Mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad Mickey intentaba despertar a Rose.

-Hey, Rose, todo esta bien ahora. Venga, despierta. Por favor.

Rose movió levemente sus parpados y dejó escapar un leve gemido

-Eso es, despierta- insistió Mickey

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó el Capitán

-Se llama Rose. Yo soy Mickey. Venimos de un mundo paralelo, por eso te conocemos Capitán Jack Harkness.

El Capitán volvió la mirada totalmente asombrado hacia Mickey y por un momento perdió el control de la nave.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó

-Otro mundo, un universo alterno. ¿es tan difícil de creer?

-Oh Mickey el idiota, eso es imposible- Por un momento aquella expresión hizo que Mickey recordara al Doctor. -Y de ser posible, entonces me temo que han estado jugando con algo muy peligroso ustedes dos.

-Si, lo sabemos. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, la brecha esta cerrada, para siempre- dijo Mickey enfatizando en las ultimas dos palabras.

En ese momento entraron por las compuertas del helicóptero un par de abejas

-Oh, ahora no se ven tan peligrosas ¿verdad?- dijo Mickey mientras ponía un mechón de cabello de Rose detrás de su oreja y le acariciaba lentamente el rostro.

Otro par de abejas entraron después y enseguida otro par mas. Pronto, la parte de atrás estaba infestada. Las abejas se reunieron y empezaron a zumbar tan alto que el Capitán y Mickey tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos para no quedar sordos, sin embargo el sonido era bastante aturdidor.

Rose despertó y enseguida una gran mano humanoide y acorazada por un material negro agarró su cuello. Las abejas se habían fusionado dando paso a aquel ser que pensaron dejar atrás en el edifico Torchwood.

-¿Dónde escondiste el Honreum humana?- siseó la criatura.

La nave descendía peligrosamente rápido y sin rumbo fijo. En medio de la confusión, el Capitán había perdido el control. Intentó recuperarse y despejar su mente ahora que el sonido era menos fuerte. Con su mano tanteó el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta marrón de cuero y encontró lo que buscaba, su proyector de ondas sónicas. Lo apuntó a la criatura y al accionar el dispositivo, las abejas salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones.

-Gracias- murmuró Mickey dejándose caer inconsciente a los pies de Rose

Rose deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentada junto a Mickey.

-Capitán- Dijo con un entusiasmo oculto por la agitación de su respiración –Me alegro de verte nuevamente

-Y yo me alegro de conocerte Rose- respondió tomando nuevamente el control del helicóptero

-¿Qué era esa criatura?

-Es de la especie Abeeast. Por lo visto a detectado restos de Honreum aquí, cerca de ti. ¿Tienes idea de por que?

-No, nunca había escuchado de… eso.

-El Honreum es una sustancia líquida, de color miel. Los Abeeast son una especie nómada, no tienen un plantea de origen conocido y vagan por el universo buscando uno que puedan habitar durante un tiempo. Al viajar tanto, consumen demasiada energía. El Honreum los abastece de energía, a ellos y a sus…- El Capitán se estremeció repentinamente- ¡Sus naves!

-¿Qué pasa con sus naves?

-Los Abeeast nunca viajan solos, siempre viajan en naves plagadas de otros de su especie. Si no hemos encontrado a uno quiere decir que su nave está cerca y van a querer el Honreum a cualquier costo.

-Pero yo no tengo _honriun_

-Honreum, se llama Honreum. Piensa Rose, ¿últimamente has tenido contacto con algo así, algo líquido de color miel y que esté cargado de energía.?

-No, lo único con lo que he tenido contacto que esté cargado de energía es con las partículas Huon

-¿De donde has sacado partículas Huon?

-Están en proceso de fabricación y refinación en mi laboratorio.

-Déjame adivinar, las estas fabricando a partir de hidrógeno y para obtener mejores resultados has utilizado como catalizador Neón y tal vez un poco de Helio.

-Mercurio, no Helio.

-Dios, ¡que arriesgada! Me gusta- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Rose sonrió, parecía como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad: Aliens atacándola, Mickey intentando ser de ayuda y el Capitán coqueteándole. Solo faltaba la pieza maestra, el Doctor.

-Al utilizar esos catalizadores has fabricado Honreum, o por lo menos la sustancia base. Los Abeeast huelen la sustancia a millones de kilómetros, por eso han venido.

-Ok, eso es bueno. Solo le entregaré la sustancia y haré que regresen con ella a su nave, así nos dejará en paz

-No es tan fácil, una vez los Abeeast piensen que tienen todo el Honreum de este planeta lo destruirán y utilizaran la combustión del planeta entero para generar combustible. O en el mejor de los casos pueden esclavizar el planeta y convertirlo en una estación de combustible interplanetaria.

-No quiero vivir en una gasolinera gigante- Dijo Mickey todavía un poco aturdido mientras despertaba.

-Esa es la actitud- le respondió el Capitán. –Por ahora creo que deberíamos dirigirnos a un lugar seguro. – Las hélices dejaron de girar y el helicóptero descendió un poco para luego simplemente quedarse estático en el aire. El Capitán dejó su asiento de piloto y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a Rose. Ella se levantó y le tendió una mano a Mickey.

-¿Por qué no caemos?- Preguntó él.

-Por que estamos sobre mi nave. Para llamarme Capitán necesito una nave y estamos sobre ella.

El Capitán pulsó el pequeño diamante naranja de la sortija de su índice derecho y entonces debajo del helicóptero apareció una nave espacial que Rose ya conocía lo bastante bien para no sorprenderse con el truco de camuflaje.

Rose descendió del helicóptero y sin vacilar abrió la escotilla de la nave y se metió en ella. Jack la siguió rápidamente; Mickey en cambio se tomó su tiempo para bajar, tenia miedo de que la nave desapareciera y lo dejara caer allí, a mas de 100 metros de altura. Una vez estaban todos en la nave, Mickey se quejó del dolor de oído. Rose apretó unos botones del panel central y movió algunos interruptores. Del techo, una pequeña compuerta se abrió y una luz amarilla descendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó el Capitán

-Nave Chula, tecnología de recuperación avanzada. Vengo de un mundo paralelo, ahí me enseñaste algunas cosas sobre tu nave y los nanogenes.

La luz recorrió el cuerpo de los tres y recuperó sus heridas, incluyendo el daño que había causado el zumbido de Abeeast en el oído interno de Mickey, luego volvió al techo y la compuerta se cerró.

-Bien, ahora dime Rose ¿Para que necesitas partículas Huon?- Preguntó intrigado el Capitán

-Necesito volver a mi universo.

-Hey, ¿qué tiene de malo este?

-Si Rose, ¿Qué tiene de malo este?- Secundó Mickey un poco enojado

-Solo necesito volver a mi universo.

-Las partículas Huon no te ayudaran de mucho si no tienes un separador de átomos que pueda crear un portal entre universos paralelos. A menos que hubiera una cantidad significativa de partículas Huon en el otro universo, entonces podrías utilizarlo como un imán para que te condujeran hasta allí. Pero no creo que haya partículas Huon de donde vienes ¿O sí?

-Si, las hay. Solo que necesito catalizar las que están en mí.

-Wow, espera. ¿Tienes partículas Huon 'dentro' de ti –dijo asombrado el Capitán, poniendo énfasis en el 'dentro'

-Si, unas pocas. Pertenecen a mi universo, solo necesito catalizarlas para irme de aquí.

-Esta bien, creo que te puedo ayudar. Mi proyector de ondas sónicas puede calibrarse para catalizar las partículas Huon y llevarte a tu mundo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rose abrazando al Capitán. –Hazlo por favor

Mickey le lanzó una mirada de reproche

-Todavía no, debemos volver a tu laboratorio.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Rose zafándose del abrazo, un poco enfadada

-Vas a crear una brecha entre dimensiones, eso es algo peligroso. Necesitaré las partículas Huon para recargar mi proyector y cerrar la brecha una vez estés del otro lado.

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si dejamos abierta la brecha y los Daleks o los Cybermen aparecen en este universo o en el tuyo?

-No lo harán, el capitán cerrará la brecha rápidamente ¿verdad?

La mirada de súplica de Rose hizo que el Capitán prometiera mas de lo que podía cumplir.

-Si, ya me encargo yo de eso.

-Como sea, iré a tomar el aire fresco- y Mickey subió por la misma escotilla por la que habían entrado.

-Gracias- Dijo Rose muy seria –Significa mucho para mi, teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces

-Oh bueno, supongo que cualquier cosa que pida una chica guapa como tu cuenta como una orden –rió el Capitán

Antes de partir hacia el laboratorio, Rose quiso darle un momento a solas a Mickey así que no lo molestó y esperó a que el mismo decidiera entrar en la nave. Mientras tanto estuvo charlando con el Capitán acerca del proyector de ondas. El capitán le explicó que las ondas de una frecuencia específica hacían que la composición de ciertos seres alienígenas que se conformaban de seres mas pequeños se disolviera, una estrategia bastante útil contra los Abeeast. Aprendió lo básico acerca del proyector, a ponerle y quitarle el seguro, a recargarlo, a manejar a través de la pantalla los diferentes tipos de ondas y en general acerca de las partes del aparato. Al ser propiedad de Jack, él tenía un enlace psíquico con el proyector que le permitía decidir que tipo de ondas usar con tan solo pensarlo, sin tener que manipular la pantalla, al contrario de lo que tenía que hacer Rose para elegir que frecuencia quería. El proyector de ondas tenía un aspecto parecido al de un arma automática, solo con dos diferencias: el cañón terminaba en un rectángulo que alumbraba con tonos rojizos y violetas; y en la parte lateral una pantalla plegable, como las de las videocámaras modernas, permitía elegir varios aspectos de las ondas a proyectar. El resto era igual a un arma de 9mm, incluso el gatillo. Rose lo sabía por que parte de su capacitación para trabajar en Torchwood había sido destinada al manejo de armas convencionales.

Para cuando Mickey entró de nuevo a la nave, Rose se sentía totalmente preparada para manejar el proyector de ondas por ella misma.

El Capitán se encargó de sincronizar la IA de su nave espacial con el helicóptero y lo dejó en lo alto de un edificio de las afueras de Londres, utilizando el piloto automático. Luego emprendió la marcha con su nave espacial y su tripulación hacia el edificio Torchwood. El plan consistía en acercarse al edifico con el camuflaje activo, descender por la parte inferior de la nave utilizando una escalera plegable y entrar en el edificio. Mickey cuidaría la entrada de la terraza, el Capitán la entrada del laboratorio y Rose recogería algunos tubos de ensayo con las partículas dentro. Saldrían rápidamente del edificio y se dirigirían a la bahía del lobo malo. Una vez allí, Rose sería transportada a la otra dimensión.

Cuando el Capitán se aseguró que cada uno conocía su función y posición, los tres descendieron de la nave. Mickey llevaba un arma tipo fusil que el Capitán le había dado. Cuando aseguró la entrada de la terraza hizo que Rose y el Capitán entraran. Al llegar al laboratorio, Rose tomó algunos tubos de ensayo y los empacó en una maleta mientras el Capitán buscaba cualquier posible amenaza. De repente, una abeja picó al Capitán en el cuello. El Capitán soltó un grito y desenfundó el proyector de ondas sónicas, pero casi enseguida aparecieron delante de él todo una colmena de abejas que formaron un Abeeast. Con una mano, el recién formado alien agarró por el cuello al Capitán y con la otra golpeó la mano de Jack, haciendo que el proyector cayera al otro extremo del laboratorio.

Rose miró aterrorizada la escena mientras mas Abeeast se materializan en el laboratorio. En un par de minutos, cinco seres con aspecto de abejas gigantes amenazaban el plan de Rose. No todos los Abeeast eran iguales, algunos tenían una especie de aguijón en sus manos y otros simplemente no. Rose supuso que como en cualquier colmena de abejas, se clasificarían en zánganos y obreros.

Tenía que pensar en como utilizar esto a su favor, o por lo menos en un plan cualquiera que le permitiera huir de ahí y rescatar a Jack de paso.

Un plan, era lo que necesitaba, pero ¿qué? y ¿cómo?. Buscó la mirada de Jack en busca de ayuda, pero el se limitó a guiñarle un ojo mientras la criatura todavía lo tenia agarrado del cuello. Un guiño de ojo que la hizo recordar una frase, una frase que no era de su mundo sino de este mundo paralelo al mundo del que ella provenía. _'Confía en mí'_era lo que decía su padre para promocionar sus refrescos. Padre, Pete, muerto, multimillonario, mundo paralelo, otro Capitán Jack, partículas Huon, imán.

La cabeza de Rose trabajaba muy rápido. Una idea descabellada cruzó su mente. Era la única esperanza ahora.

Rose corrió al otro lado del laboratorio y se deslizó por el suelo, atrapando el proyector de ondas sónicas. Le quitó el seguro y lo recargó, en ese momento uno de los Abeeast lanzó un aguijón que se desprendió de su mano. Rose apuntó y disparó, pero no a la criatura sino a los tubos de ensayo que estaban en la mesa frente a ella. Justo antes que el aguijón pudiera hacerle daño, una cabina de policía azul apareció entre ella y el proyectil, salvándola. El aguijón se clavó debajo de el aviso _'Pull To Open' _de la cabina, haciendo crujir estrepitosamente la madera. En lo único en lo que pudo pensar Rose en ese momento fue en que tan molesto estaría el Doctor por la abolladura en su querida nave espacial.

* * *

Bueno, creo que solo puedo decir una cosa respecto a este capítulo: 'The Doctor Is Here' :D

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, etc, por favor escibanme un e-mail o por mensaje privado. Si no les ha gustado, tambien quisiera saberlo. Un abrazo, gracias por leer. :D


End file.
